My Element
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Being the young dragon she is, Lucy Heartfilia will have to deal with the complications of growing up. Not only that, but can she solve the mystery of her mother's supposed death and help discover what really happened to the rest of the dragons? She'd joined Fairy Tail in search of a certain fire using Dragon Slayer. Will he be able to answer the questions she has?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story From Alice-chan! Before you go any further, please here me out! THIS STORY AND IT'S PLOT IDEAS BELONG TO ME! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO USE ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY WITHOUT MY CONSENT OR KNOWLEDGE! THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME! **

**Sorry about that, but I've had issues with that kind of stuff lately. Anyways, this story is a completely new idea, in my opinion. I hope you all enjoy this and DON'T steal it... Unless you have my permission. Enjoy this! WHEEEEEW!**

* * *

"_You can leave, but never look back." _

That was the last thing her adoptive father had told her before she stormed out of the giant doors of her magnificent mansion that she had once called home. Jude Heartfilia was her adoptive father, but that didn't mean he acted like the loving father-figure he should have. Her mother was the one that showed her all the affection that she craved. She didn't remember much of her childhood, but that was to be expected. She always assumed that she was adopted; after all, she was so different from her parents in many ways. Although she looked like an exact replica of her mother and had all the determination and stubbornness of her father, she knew she was different.

Her most prominent memory was of a sleepless night many years before. It was most prominent because that was the beginning of her memories. She knew nothing of her life before that night.

She'd woken up drenched in sweat that plastered her hair to her skin. She panted heavily and her small frame shook violently under the soft sheets of her bed. A woman with luscious, blonde hair rushed into the room and quickly took the small girl into her arms.

"Shush, calm down," the older woman cooed into the little girl's ears. The small girl was confused. What was the woman talking about? Did she know her? She bit down on her bottom lip. Did she even remember her own name? She frowned at the answer that her mind provided her.

"Do I know you?" the little girl asked the older woman. The beautiful woman frowned down at her sadly. She sighed and shook her head mumbling something like, "Not anymore." The young girl frowned and furrowed her brows. "Do you know who I am?" the girl asked curiously. Again, the woman responded with no words. This time, the woman nodded. After another moment of silence, the woman finally spoke.

"You're name is Lucy," she said softly. "My name is Layla, and I'm your mother from now on," Layla said. Lucy nodded and wandered deeper into thought.

A few years after that night, Layla Heartfilia passed on. It was sudden, and Jude Heartfilia had failed to show any sort of affectionate emotion toward Lucy. And so many years after that, things had finally gotten to be too much for Lucy. So she left.

* * *

A young girl at the age of about seventeen walked through the big doors of her dream guild, Fairy Tail. Her blonde hair glistened in the sunlight tied up in a side ponytail. Her keys jingled at her side and her whip was wound neatly on her belt loop. Her boots clicked softly on the ground as she pushed open the big doors. Today would be the day she would finally try and become a member. She wondered if she had to apply, or maybe try out or audition. She wasn't sure, but whatever would happen she would take it head on. She would show them she had what it took to be a Fairy Tail mage.

"Uh, hello?" the girl called out timidly into the large room filled with rambunctious mages. They were yelling and throwing things like cups and chairs… and tables on occasion. They were a rowdy bunch, but that didn't quite bother her.

"Eh?" came the unison response of the guild members. They had paused to look curiously at the mysterious new girl at the front of the guild.

"Oh, hello," a cheerful sounding voice came from across the room. Behind the bar was the white-haired beauty that was always featured in Sorcerer Weekly, Mirajane Strauss. "Was there something you needed?" she asked politely with genuine curiosity. The blonde half nodded and took a cautious step forward.

"M-my name is Lucy. I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail," Lucy said smiling. Her face began to turn bright pink. She was being stared at, something she was used to but still uncomfortable with.

"Of course! Right this way!" Mirajane said enthusiastically. "I'll introduce you to the Master," the barmaid chirped happily. Lucy beamed brightly and skipped over to the retired S-Class mage. "Right this way, Lucy," she said.

Lucy followed Mira down the corridor and the stopped in front of a wooden door. Mira tapped on the wood lightly with her knuckle.

"Come in," was the muffled response from behind the door. Mirajane opened the door revealing a short, old man with a funny hat.

"Master, this is Lucy. She wants to join the guild," Mira explained. She turned to Lucy. "This is the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov," she said motioning to the short man. Lucy smiled down at him.

"It's very nice to meet you," Lucy greeted pleasantly. Makarov nodded and smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy," Makarov said. "So, you wanna be a member of Fairy Tail, eh?" he asked. Lucy nodded excitedly. The guild master turned to Mirajane. "Could you give a moment, please?" he asked the white-haired beauty. She nodded and left without a word.

"What's such a high-standing, magical creature such as yourself doing here?" Makarov asked with amusement. Lucy's face was drained of its color. She swallowed thickly and eyed the old man cautiously.

"Don't worry, Lucy" Makarov assured her, "I, nor any of the other members, will do anything to harm you."

Lucy's shoulders relaxed and the color began to return to her face. She nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you doing here?" Makarov asked again. Lucy shrugged carelessly.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to be in a guild, Makarov?" Lucy asked. The master smiled knowingly up at her.

"Not at all, dear," he answered. "Will you ever plan on telling them?" he wondered aloud. Lucy's eyes widened at the question, her face holding surprise that slipped into an expression of contemplation.

"I'm sure I will soon enough," she responded after a silent moment of thought. "I don't see why I wouldn't tell them. They'll be like family, after all. That is, _if _you let me join your guild," Lucy said raising a brown suggestively. Makarov smiled once more, its characteristics being more mischievous than his previous smile.

"Of course," Makarov responded. "You know you've always got friends here, Lucy. You're welcome here," the master exclaimed. Lucy smiled and her smile increased in brightness with each second.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy suddenly burst out scooping the old man up into a tight hug. He laughed at her antic after she put him down.

"Now, go see Mira about a guild stamp," Makarov laughed joyously. Lucy nodded eagerly and rushed from the room back to the barmaid.

"Mira, Makarov said I could join!" the blonde announced with excitement. Mirajane smiled a wide grin.

"That's wonderful, Lucy!" Mira shouted happily. "So, where do you want your guild stamp?" she asked retrieving the magic stamp from behind the counter. Lucy held out her right hand.

"On my right hand in pink, please," Lucy instructed. Mira pressed the cold, magic stamp onto the blonde's hand and peeled it away leaving a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her hand.

"Welcome to the guild!" everyone shouted happily. The arrival of a new family member was always something the Fairy Tail guild appreciated greatly.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" Mira asked curiously, interest sparkling in her eyes.

"I use Celestial magic," Lucy responded with a bright smile. Mira smiled wider, her interest increasing.

"You're a Celestial mage? Like, you can summon spirits and stuff?" Mira asked. Lucy bobbed her head from side to side.

"Yes and no," she answered. "I can summon spirits, but I'm not a Celestial mage." Mira scrunched her delicate eyebrows in confusion. "Well, I said I had Celestial magic, but that doesn't mean I'm a Celestial mage," Lucy explained.

* * *

**END NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed this! Check out the poll on my profile page and vote! Review to let me know if you want me to continue this story! I hope this has been a suspenseful and question raising chapter. Until next time...**

**~Alice-chan **

**Pie Pie~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Hey! It's Alice-chan again! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second one. Now, I don't want to hear complaints about how the characters are a little OOC or anything like that. This story is going to be Fairy Tail re-written from the beginning. I might update the next chapter soon. I feel like I really left this one off while its a bit... confusing. Oh well. ENJOY!**

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! All rights go to Hiro Mashima. However, the plot idea is MINE! No copy-cats please! **

* * *

The room was a bit silent, to say the least. There were some whispers and some mumbling, the occasional awkward cough thrown in to try and lessen the silence. The Fairy Tail master had silently followed the blonde out of his office and had made his way to the stairs. He stood of the railing of the second floor looking down at the room full of mages, but at one in particular.

"What do you mean?" a small, blue-haired girl asked timidly. Her bangs were held out of her face by an orange headband. She wore white pants that cut off just below her knee and were held up by a brown belt. Her small yellow shirt, that didn't cover much, was covered by a blue-green vest type shirt that only went down to about the middle of her torso.

"Oh, I'm Levy, by the way," she said holding out her petit hand to Lucy. "Levy McGarden."

"It's nice to meet you, Levy," Lucy greeted taking the hand in front of her. "I'm Lucy," the blonde said as she shook Levy's hand. Lucy smiled brightly at the small mage. "As for an explanation, well…" Lucy trailed off.

"I know that there are different kinds of Celestial magic, but the only kind that is said to have survived to this day is Celestial Spirit magic," Levy explained. "So what kind do you use then?"

"It's… complicated," Lucy explained bashfully. She scratched her flushed cheek awkwardly. "I plan on telling you guys, but I wanted to wait until I felt ready," the blonde girl explained. "Levy, you look like you're really into reading. You seem really smart," Lucy complimented. Levy's eyes widened in surprise a bit.

"H-how did you…?" Levy attempted to ask. Lucy understood her question and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not many people know that there are different types of Celestial magic. And I doubt that that kind of information is just floating around the streets of Magnolia, therefore you must have read it somewhere," Lucy explained. Levy started to smile. Lucy was so observant, something that the little Script mage always admired in a person.

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" a voice shouted. Lucy spun around to look for the source of the voice. Her hearing had pinpointed the location of the speaker.

"Gray, your clothes," a brunette stated casually from behind a barrel of booze. Lucy shrieked and hid her eyes. Levy sighed in irritation beside Lucy.

"That there," Levy began, pointing at the man wearing only his boxers, "is Gray Fullbuster. He always does this," Levy sighed. Lucy heard the man named Gray shout in surprise and confusion, so she cautiously began to peek out from behind her hand. "Someone always has to tell him that his clothes are missing," Levy giggled. "I guess it's a bad habit he picked up as a kid."

"Oh," Lucy breathed out her lips forming a circle as she nodded slightly in understanding.

"And her over there," Levy said pointing to the woman who had the barrel of alcohol beside her, "that's Cana Alberona. She's the heaviest drinker in the guild. Never challenge her to a drinking contest… she'll win before you've even started." Levy folded her arms as she spoke, her face held a straight expression.

"O-okay," Lucy stuttered. Her honey brown eyes scanned over the guild once again. There were so many people in Fairy Tail. Lucy just knew she'd make tons of friends.

"As you may have guessed, that's Mirajane Strauss," Levy said motioning to Mirajane behind the bar counter. "She was an S-Class mage here in Fairy Tail. Now, she's retired and she works as our barmaid. She knows almost everything that happens around here. It's almost scary." Levy shuddered slightly. Lucy just continued to nod as Levy went on to tell her the names of the other various guild members.

"That big guy over there is Elfman Strauss, Mira's younger brother. He's always making nonsense comments about being a man," Levy said pointing to the tall, white-haired man who was, as Levy had said, yelling something about being a man. "The guy over by the request board is Nab. He can never decide on what job to take, so he's always just standing over there. Over there in that corner are Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan. They're on a team together. Over there is Wakaba Mine and next to him is Macao Conbolt."

"Hey, who's this?" Gray asked as he approached Levy and Lucy. Thankfully, he had his clothes on. "You new?" he asked. Lucy nodded and smiled. She held out her hand to the raven haired mage.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you, Gray," Lucy greeted with a smile. Gray smiled back and took her hand into his firm grip.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he replied. The two released each other's hands.

"So, Gray, you're looking for Natsu?" Levy asked Gray. Gray nodded. "Well, he's not here right now. Do you think it would be this quiet if Natsu was here?" Levy asked with playfulness in her voice. Gray chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, that idiot doesn't know how to be quiet," Gray responded. Lucy had stayed silent during Levy and Gray's exchange. "Well, okay then, Levy. I might take a mission myself, so see ya 'round," Gray said. Levy returned his words of farewell then turned back to Lucy. Lucy was staring into the distance, her eyes looking as if she was watching something very far away.

"Lucy?" Levy called out to gain her attention. Lucy blinked and snapped her head to the side to look at Levy.

"Sorry, what?" Lucy mumbled. Levy scrunched her eyebrows in worry. Lucy had spaced out, but for how long? What was she thinking about?

"Are you okay?" Levy asked. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just got caught up in thought is all," Lucy explained apologetically. Levy mumbled a quiet, "Oh." Lucy sighed and shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "I'm really tired. It's been a long day for me," Lucy explained. "I think I'll be heading home for a little bit. I still have unpacking to do."

"Oh, so you just moved to Magnolia?" Levy asked curiously. Lucy nodded and smiled at the blue-haired girl. "If you need help unpacking I can help, if you'd like," Levy offered kindly. "Then, maybe I can show you around town since you're new!"

Lucy giggled at her new friend's enthusiasm. She knew that she'd never regret her choice in leaving her old home behind. If everyone in Fairy Tail was as enthusiastic as Levy, she was going to love it. Besides, she could possible get answers by being in Fairy Tail. Lucy had a mysterious past with lots of blank spaces and things that weren't accounted for.

"I would love your help, Levy," Lucy finally responded. The petit mage beamed brightly and turned to Mira who was drying glasses with a dishrag.

"Mira, I'm heading out with Lucy to her place to help her unpack. Then, I might show her around town since she's new," Levy said. Mira nodded and waved goodbye. "Lead the way," she instructed politely to Lucy. With that the two left the guild and made their way to Lucy's new home.

* * *

Lucy reached for her new house key that she'd just recently gotten from her landlady. She slid the key into the lock and turned it to allow them entry to the house. Lucy and Levy had chit-chatted the entire walk to Lucy's apartment. Lucy learned that Levy really did love to read. She was a bookworm with an appetite for knowledge and a good yet spicy romance novel every once in a while. She also learned that Levy was a Solid Script mage. When Lucy had learned that she couldn't help but giggle. It fit her so well.

As Lucy pushed the door open she laughed at a comment Levy had made about amateur romance novelists. It had immediately been evident that the two would be the best of friends. Already Lucy felt as if she could trust Levy with anything.

"Wow, Lu-chan! You have an amazing place!" Levy commented. "This really was a great steal." They had stepped into Lucy's home and Levy busied herself inspecting every little detail of the place from the bedroom, kitchen, living room, bathroom, and even the windows and doors.

"Yeah, it was. It's not as fancy as my old home, but I like this much more," Lucy said contentedly. She stood in the middle of her living room and took a deep breath. It felt great to breath in the scent of her own home, something that belonged to her. It lacked the stench of hatred and death that her old home had reeked of. She had her own home now and, despite just moving in, it felt more like home than her stinky old estate ever had. She didn't feel like a stranger in her own home any longer.

"What do you mean, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy frowned at the sad memories. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay Levy, I want to. Better now than later. And maybe you can even help me get some of the answers I can here for," Lucy said. She moved over to her couch that was sitting not too far from her. She sat down on the soft piece of furniture and pulled her knees to her chest. Levy sat down beside her and flashed her new blonde friend a look of uncertainty.

"Lu-chan, are you sure? Not that I'm against it, but we did just meet," Levy reminded. Lucy nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"I know, I know, but this is something that I planned on telling everyone in the guild at some point." Lucy smiled kindly at Levy. "I know you're going to be a great friend, Levy-chan. I know I can trust you with this. I don't want to feel alone anymore."

Levy wanted to protest, to say that she was in Fairy Tail now and everyone had her back regardless of how long she'd been there or what kind of secrets her past held. But, she held her tongue. If this was what Lucy wanted to do, she wouldn't stop her.

"I'll start from the very beginning," she started.

* * *

**END NOTE: This was a bit longer than the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Review please! I continued just like you guys wanted me to, but I want more feedback on how I'm doing. Also, check out the poll on my profile. If any of you are regular readers of mine, then you'll want to take part in the poll by voting. **

**I had a little key bit of info in this chapter that had some major foreshadowing effects. It's seriously important. Anyone wanna take a guess as to what it was? Good luck for those of you who decide to take on my challenge~! Bye for now!**

**~Alice-chan**

**Pie pie~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: Hey, minna! I wanted to post before the big day! Tomorrow is my birthday, so I'm not quite sure what I'll be doing tomorrow. But I wanted to give you guys this as my present to you for how grateful I am to have such amazing "fans" as one of you referred to all of you as. My friend's in The FAYZ, my Fairy Tail guild on facebook, have been smothering me with amazing gifts left and right. I couldn't feel more loved. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review please! Consider it a birthday gift or something. **

* * *

"I'll start from the very beginning," Lucy began. She took a deep breath and exhaled, steadying herself. "I'm not human," Lucy said sheepishly. Levy gasped in surprise. "When I was little I woke up without any memory of who I was or what happened. I barely remember the dream I was having that woke me up that night."

Levy's gaze hardened with determination. She had so many questions already, yet she knew she had to sit still and listen to what Lucy had to say. She listened as Lucy told her of that night. The night when her mother told her that she was Lucy Heartfilia. Then she learned that Lucy's mother had supposedly died shortly after that, though Lucy was a bit short on details. The years she'd spent with Layla Heartfilia were the most precious memories she had. On top of that, not only did her father seem to dislike her from the beginning, but there had also been evidence that he'd feared her.

"Levy, I know I'm not human. I know now," Lucy said softly and sadly. Levy frowned and placed her hand on Lucy's knee gently to reassure her new friend that she was there for her.

"Lu-chan, if you don't mind me asking, what I _are _you then?" Levy asked hesitantly. Lucy smiled softly at her new friend.

"A dragon," Lucy replied. Levy's gasp was large and unrestrained. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "I'm not sure what _kind _of dragon I am yet, I'm still really young as far as dragons go," Lucy explained bashfully.

"You're… You're a… a d-drag-g-gon?" Levy stuttered. Lucy nodded. Levy kept staring at Lucy, gaping and gawking in disbelief.

"That's actually why I came to the guild. I heard rumor of certain Dragon Slayer that was here, and I was hoping maybe he could help me out," Lucy added to her explanation.

"You mean Natsu?" Levy asked incredulously. Lucy awkwardly scratched her cheek.

"Well… I don't actually _know _what his name is, but if he's the Fire Dragon Slayer I've heard so much about… then yes!" Lucy said with a happy and firm tone that baffled Levy. Lucy acted so childish at times. She could see it in her character, the way she spoke, the way she walked and acted towards others. Maybe she really was "young".

"Then, that would be Natsu…" Levy trailed off, wondering what exactly Natsu would be able to help with. Did Lucy need something destroyed? Lucy stood up abruptly startling Levy.

"Is he at the guild right now?" Lucy asked hopefully. Levy shook her head.

"No, he's out on a job," the Solid Script mage replied apologetically. Lucy's excitement seemed to deflate and a frown replaced her once hopeful grin. Something struck her then, a little tidbit that caught her interest and curiosity. "Lu-chan, you said you can use Celestial Magic, but you don't know what kind of dragon you are… Wouldn't you be a Celestial Dragon or something?" Levy asked confusedly. Lucy shook her head animatedly.

"Not necessarily. Just because I know one magic in my human form doesn't mean I can use it as a dragon. However, the Celestial magic I use is a form of Dragon Slayer magic, so I guess it makes up for it." Lucy scratched the back of her head. "It's a little complicated. Anyways, you wanna help me set things up here?" Lucy asked motioning to the things around her. "I initially ran away from home and didn't bring much, so the landlady here went out and _bought _me some furniture and stuff," Lucy explained, laughing nervously. Seriously, the whole thing was a little weird, but she wasn't going to complain. Levy laughed and obliged, opening the nearest box and unpacking its contents. They pushed a bookshelf up against the wall and began to pack it full with the books Lucy had brought from home. Then they moved the bed into the bedroom and placed it next to the window. Levy managed to dig out the pink bed sheets that the landlady had bought and they made the bed before moving on to place the couch into its appropriate place in the living room.

After they were done setting up the apartment, the two stepped back to take a look at the final product. Lucy clapped her hands together, pretending to brush off invisible dust.

"Well, that took a lot more work than I expected," she commented. Levy nodded in agreement, adding a, "mmhmm." "I'm really hungry now. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning," Lucy complained, heading for her kitchen. She opened the cupboards and cabinets, searching for anything edible. Her stomach growled in protest of hunger when she was that they were empty, completely bare.

Lucy had forgotten that since she had just moved in that there would obviously be no food. Maybe she had figured that the landlady would have bought food, since she seemed to have bought everything else. A deep frown took its place on her face as she trudged back to where Levy was sitting on her couch.

"I have no food…" Lucy mumbled. Levy just smiled and waved it off standing and heading toward the door.

"No worries Lu-chan, we can eat at the guild," Levy said smiling brightly. Lucy grinned in response and followed her friend to the door.

"I guess we're going back to the guild then," Lucy giggled. "Oh, and Levy-chan… you won't tell everyone that I'm, uh… you know…"

"No worries, my lips are sealed until you say otherwise," Levy grinned. Lucy smiled softly and gratefully. She was glad that she'd met a friend as great as Levy. They hadn't even known each other that long and Lucy knew that she could trust her. It was one of those instinctive things that Lucy knew wouldn't fail her.

The two made their way back to the guild and headed straight for the bar. Mirajane greeted them happily and asked if there was anything they wanted. Levy ordered something small and Lucy sat quietly and awkwardly. How weird would people think she was if they saw her down a week's worth of food in one sitting? Maybe she could have something small for now, but she'd definitely have to go food shopping later.

"Lucy, don't you want anything?" Levy asked almost worriedly. She had just said that she was really hungry.

"I'll have something small, I'll eat whatever," Lucy said monotonously. She gave Levy one of those _looks _that said it was a subjects meant to be dropped. Levy understood immediately and left it at that. Mira brought out a small plate of chicken that Lucy happily devoured. Levy stared at her incredulously.

"What, I told you I haven't eaten since yesterday morning," Lucy said as a brief explanation that she hoped Levy would settle for, at least for the moment. Levy simply nodded.

"You know, you can't keep secrets around here for long, Lucy," Mirajane suddenly said standing in front of the two girls. Lucy's eyes were wide in shock and fear. Did she know? Mira leaned down closer to them and whispered, "I know there's something up with you. You're not human, are you?" Lucy swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "Will you tell me?" Mira asked excitedly. Her eyes were twinkling with amazement and hope.

"M-maybe," was Lucy's weak reply. "I want to get some things set straight first." Lucy wrapped her arms around her thin frame. Recently, she'd felt nothing but uncertainty clouding around her. But, that was expected; most young dragon her age went through that. And it was for a good reason, too.

"Well, good luck Lucy," Mira chirped happily. "Just remember that you're our nakama now. We stick together no matter what, and we'll always be here for you." Lucy smiled warmly. She felt reassured and at ease knowing that she was surrounded by such caring people. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Yet, there was still one thing on her mind that she couldn't seem to let go of, and that was the matter of her mother's "death". She was hoping that this Natsu guy would be able to help her somehow, whether it was in the smallest way possible, or even simply being a friend.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"  
"We're home!" two voices yelled unceremoniously as the guild doors burst open. Lucy spun around curious to see who had made such an entrance. Standing in the doorway was a taller young man with, get this, bright pink hair. His white scarf seemed to flail out to the side dramatically. His companion was a small flying cat with blue fur. He talked, and was absolutely adorable. It wasn't the weirdest thing Lucy had ever seen.

Levy had turned to see the commotion, too. Though, she knew what it was before looking, there was no doubt in her mind that there was only one person who could make so much noise opening a door. Levy nudged Lucy with her elbow, giggling at the expression on the blonde's face. She looked totally entranced, and Levy couldn't say that it wasn't a little cute. Because then she'd be lying.

"_That's _Natsu, the guy you're looking for," Levy said. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise; he certainly wasn't what she expected, that was for sure. He seemed so much… nicer that what she'd heard. He didn't seem like the "destructive monster" that he was known as most of the time. He looked… well, he looked rather handsome.

"Well, I guess I better go talk to him, huh?" Lucy said nervously as she stood from her seat to approach the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**END NOTE: There you have it! I may change the title and summary of this story just because it's going in a different direction than I had originally planned. I think this is actually pretty original. Not many people have considered making Lucy a dragon instead of a Dragon Queen or Princess or something. Let me know what you thought and wish me luck with all my tests tomorrow in school. Ugh, tests on my birthday! ICK~! At least it's not exams.**

**I posted a new poll on my profile. Check it out and vote if you'd like! Well, that's pretty much all I have left to say other than a HUGE Thank you to all my FAYZ friends who may be reading this! (I love you guys so much! I consider us one huge family~!) Pie~! **

**~Alice-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Hey! Here's the next chapter! It's short and kind of a filler I guess. Maybe not. I'll let you guys tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, I guess I better go talk to him, huh?" Lucy said nervously as she stood from her seat to approach the Dragon Slayer. She jumped in fright when the pink-haired mage started yelling and fighting with another member. Soon the whole guild had joined in, yet Lucy had scurried over to hide behind a table.

"So, that's why…" Lucy mumbled to herself when she recalled all the things others had told her about the Dragon Slayer. Finally, the master had come in to stop the nonsense, putting his foot down… literally… right on top of Natsu…

After all the commotion had settled Natsu headed over to the bar and greeted Mira with a smile that Lucy swore could light up any room. It made her heart skip a beat, the way his smile lit up his face. His smile was wide and inviting. It spoke to her, told her that she could trust him, that he was a good person on the inside. He looked like he'd be a very open and carefree person. If he really was a Dragon Slayer, then it would make total sense to Lucy. Once a dragon let someone into their lives, they hardly kept any secrets.

Lucy saw Natsu begin to sniff the air curiously.

"Hey Mira, do we have a new member?" Natsu asked the barmaid. She responded with a smile and a nod. "Are they a Dragon Slayer, too?" he questioned. The question took not only Mira by surprise, but Lucy as well. Was he really that observant?

"Hey little miss, how long you gonna make friends with that table?" a random guild member asked. Lucy blushed with embarrassment and slowly stood from her spot next to the table. She guessed now was as good a time as any to go talk to the Dragon Slayer.

"H-hello," the young blonde greeted nervously. The first thing Natsu did was sniff her. A red blush painted Lucy's cheeks.

"So, you're the new member?" he questioned. Lucy's head bobbed up and down in reply. "What kind of magic do you use?" Natsu practically yelled. He looked tense and hopeful, nervous and excited. Lucy giggled lightly behind a delicate hand.

"A type of Celestial magic," was Lucy's reply. _As for right now, anyways, _she added in her head. She took a seat next to the mage. He smelled of smoke and fire. So, he _was_ a Fire Dragon Slayer? Lucy grinned. She'd heard of Igneel the Fire Dragon before from her mother when she was a little girl. Layla used to tell her all kinds of things about dragons.

"My name is Lucy," she said extending her hand out to the fire mage. "It's really nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you!" Lucy chirped excitedly. Natsu grinned happily at her and took her hand in his and gave it a firm shake before releasing it.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" he replied enthusiastically. Lucy was smiling back. There was something about him that made her heart jump slightly in her chest and she couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was because she'd finally get to find some answers. Or maybe it was because she knew that there was the possibility that he couldn't help her. She honestly had no idea. He sniffed her again. "You smell… strange," Natsu said indifferently. "Are you sure you use a type of Celestial magic?" he asked suspiciously.

SMACK!

"Natsu that's rude!" Mira screeched at the pink-haired mage. He cringed and began mumbling things that Lucy couldn't even understand. Lucy threw her hands out in front of her to try and coax the two into calming down.

"No, no it's okay. Really, it's no big deal!" Lucy assured. She noticed Natsu flashing a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Lucy, if he gives you any trouble don't hesitate to kick his ass," Mira informed Lucy. Lucy smirked playfully and scoffed.

"Hell, if he gives me enough trouble I'll just eat his ass!" Lucy joked. Both mages next to her smiled and laughed nervously. Lucy giggled and poked Natsu's muscular shoulder. "I'm just kidding."

Natsu blinked at her and then burst into laughter. His smile really was unlike anything else. Lucy couldn't help but laugh with him. It was just so easy to be carefree around him. He took away the uncertainty that clouded around Lucy, and she wasn't quite sure why. But she liked it.

"Well, I'm heading home. It's getting late and I think Happy went home. I should check on him," Natsu said sliding off of his seat. Happy? Who was Happy? And Lucy wasn't finished talking to him. She'd barely even started. Natsu turned around confused and a bit startled. What was that look for? It was then that she noticed that she'd grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked snatching her hand away from him. She blushed with embarrassment. Why had she done that?

"Was there something you needed?" he asked with confusion. Lucy paused for a moment unsure of how to answer. She decided to go with the truth.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you some questions, if that's alright with you," Lucy stuttered. Natsu scratched his head.

"Yeah, sure I guess." He turned to face the door and glanced back over his shoulder. "But, I really need to check up on Happy, so would you mind coming with me?" he asked casually. Lucy heard Mira gasp behind her. No one had ever been invited to Natsu's home. No one was even sure where it was!

"Normally I would do this kind of thing, but by the look on your face it must be pretty important," he explained. Lucy nodded and stood.

"Thank you," Lucy said weakly. "It really is important." Lucy felt uncomfortable under the stares of everyone in the guild. As soon as Natsu began to leave Lucy was following hot on his heels. Surprisingly, it seemed to take quite a while to get to Natsu's house, which was a little cabin just on the outskirts of Magnolia in the forest. Luckily for him, it wasn't _too _far.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Natsu asked casually. They were walking down the little path that led to his house. "Oh and sorry about this mess inside in advance," he chuckled nervously.

"I wanted to ask about your magic, I guess," Lucy replied. Natsu shot her a confused look. "It's… it's about my mom," Lucy finally said with a sigh. Natsu looked even more confused this time.

"Natsu!" a small voice called out. Lucy looked forward and saw a little blue cat flying their way.

"Happy!" Natsu called back. So that was Happy? Oh, Happy was an Exceed? Her mother had once told her about these creatures! They were from another world called Edolas where everyone had a counterpart!

"Natsu, who's that girl?" the little cat asked. Lucy felt herself twitch in annoyance. Couldn't he just ask her himself?

"This is Luigi," Natsu said with a goofy smile on his face.

"The name's Lucy!" she roared at him. God, explaining all of it to him and his cat was going to take forever!

* * *

**END NOTE: Sorry this is so short! But I updated! I also update Author's Notes if you haven't noticed that yet. Vote on my poll on my profile and vote for my two stories in the Best Ft Story of 2012 contest hosted by OoComputerFreakoO **

**Bye for now you guys! Pie~! **

**~Alice-chan!**

**I also started watching Sword Art Online. BLEW. MY. MIND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: I'm sooooo sorry that this is so short! I wanted to make it longer but I'm a little preoccupied by the current site bug that's ruining everyone's lives. Basically, if you're reading this then everything is okay because you'll have been able to see new chapter updates, which is what is NOT allowing us to do right now! Me, Levy, Lisanna, and another author here on are currently torturing the site with knives, spoons, rusty spoons, vodka, light sabers, a baseball bat, throwing needles, and a chainsaw. (don't worry it's metaphorical) So if you're reading this then we've done a great job! *smirks proudly* We're just that awesome! Again SO sorry about it being so short. I wanted to at least get an update done for this since I haven't updated in a while. Not the greatest, but at least it's something. **

* * *

The two stepped, Happy flying, into the unbelievably messy house. Lucy's face twisted in disgust. How could anyone live in such filth?

"Luce, you okay there?" Natsu asked as he noticed the blonde's expression. Lucy shook her head fervently.

"No! How can anyone live in something like _this?_" she questioned astounded. Happy floated around above them and munched on a fish, tossing in an, "Aye, sir!"

"Actually, it's pretty easy," Natsu replied casually with a grin on his face. Again, Happy supplied an unnecessary, "Are, sir!"

"Oh, shut it, cat!" Lucy growled in irritation.

"So, you had questions for me?" Natsu asked changing the subject. Lucy supposed she should go along with it, so she did. Natsu threw himself on his hammock and patted a corner of it, offering her a seat. She politely declined. She'd much rather stand.

"Um, yes, I was actually curious about your teacher," Lucy said a bit shyly. Natsu's eyes widened and he almost fell off of his hammock.

"You mean Igneel!?" he shouted in amazement and surprise. Lucy nodded, further confusing the Dragon Slayer. "Why do you want to know about Igneel?" he questioned viciously. Lucy threw her hands up in front of her in a calming manor.

"Please calm down, I'll explain everything, okay?" she promised with a shaky voice. "I just have some questions."

"Do you know where he is?" the pink-haired boy quickly snapped. Lucy flinched. She felt her hope drop to the pit of her stomach.

"You mean he's gone?" Lucy asked sadly, her voice soft and fearful. Natsu answered with a nod and Lucy felt her hope being crushed under the weight of that one, simple action. "How long has he been gone?" she asked allowing a little bit of her hope to surface with the question.

"A long time," the Dragon Slayer replied. He gazed at the floor with depressed eyes and a heartbreaking frown. "He disappeared on July 7, 777," he managed to get out, though not without his voice quivering. Lucy gasped at his words. The sound caused Natsu to snap his sad gaze in her direction. There were salty tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Her thin frame shook violently and a whimper escaped her lips. She began to sink to her knees. Alarmed, Natsu scurried off of his hammock and managed to support her upper body from collapsing onto the floor as well.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked with worry coating his every word. He hovered close to the two just in case his assistance was needed.

"The same day," Lucy muttered out. Her tears began to roll down her cheeks. More confusion washed over the two. What did she mean? "The same damn day!" she shouted through clenched teeth. She brought her hands up to her face to fervently wipe away the tears that streamed from her eyes. At this point she was just muttering to herself.

"I had a feeling she didn't di, I knew it!" She whimpered in pain. "She disappeared, too, didn't she?" she gritted her teeth together even harder and slammed her eyes shut. "I just… don't understand!" she shouted throwing her arms around the boy next to. She hadn't meant to, but she was desperately seeking some kind of comfort.

Lucy cried into Natsu's chest. The fire mage was confused, but he attempted to comfort her as best he could. He gently stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her. Oddly enough, it didn't feel strange to be holding Lucy in his arms even though he hardly knew her. Perhaps it was because of his philosophy he had toward guild members. Anyone who was in Fairy Tail was his friend. He couldn't just stand by as a friend cried in pain over something that, granted, he didn't understand. He only hoped that She would explain once she felt better.

* * *

**END NOTE: So SHORT! T^T I'm ashamed! Oh well, I'll post a longer chapter next time I update. At least you got this. And considering the glitch going on with the site, I'm not sure if it was worth it to even try and update today. LOL Oh, well! Pie for now!**

**~Alice-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/: Hey hey hey! I'm finally updating! YAY! I wrote a pretty long chapter for you guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating recently. Really I've been meaning to but I just haven't gotten around to it. Now I feel better. I just have to update like 15 more stories! XD Tell me what you think of this chapter! I tried to kind of explain some stuff in this chapter, like why Lucy's emotions are acting up the way they are. I've also introduced a major part of the whole story. I'll let you get to reading! ENJOY!**

* * *

Lucy sniffed and hiccupped as she tried to calm herself. She tried so hard, but it felt like her whole being was shattering into a million pieces. The only thing giving her strength to even remotely attempt to get ahold of herself was the pair of strong, warm arms that were surrounding her like a big piece of tape. He was holding her together, and Lucy was so glad for that. If he hadn't been returning the sudden embrace she'd thrown at him, she was afraid she might've completely fallen apart beyond repair.

Gritting her teeth she nuzzled her face into Natsu's chest. She needed to stop crying and try and put the puzzle pieces together! She couldn't let those stupid dragon hormones get to her! Filled with a new bout of raw determination, she pulled away from the Fire Dragon Slayer and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said weakly her voice cracking as she spoke. She took in the expression on his face. It was a compilation of sadness, confusion, worry, and curiosity. He shook his head and smiled kindly at her.

"It's okay," he assured her. "Are you okay now?" His eyes scanned over her worriedly. Lucy couldn't understand at all; why was he being so nice to her even though they had literally just met?

She nodded weakly in reply and even she knew that it was a nowhere near convincing gesture. She muttered another apology and bowed her head to hide her face with her bangs. Great! Now she was all depressed and whiney and emotional! Darn those stupid dragon hormones!

"It's no problem at all! Really!" Natsu continued to assure her with a bright smile on his face. Just the sight of his bright, cheerful smile made Lucy feel better. How could someone she just met have that kind of effect on her? "Anyone in the Fairy Tail guild is a friend of mine, and I look after my friends," the pinkette said seriously. His words caused a small smile to spread onto Lucy's face. Really, how could a complete stranger completely turn her mood around in a matter of a few minutes or seconds?

"Thank you so much, Natsu," Lucy said appreciatively. She watched Happy land on Natsu's shoulder and she offered the Exceed a smile as well.

"No problem! Anyways, you had more questions for me?" Natsu asked. He looked at her expectantly with piercing eyes. Sucking in a deep breath Lucy nodded.

"Do you have any idea as to why Igneel disappeared?" she asked trying as hard as she possibly could to think only of the Fire Dragon and not her dear mother that she missed so much. Natsu shook his head with a frown on his handsome face. Lucy furrowed her brows in deep thought. "I see," she said absentmindedly.

"How do you know Igneel?" Natsu asked suddenly. Happy was tossing his gaze back and forth between the two cautiously. He knew that Natsu's foster father, Igneel, was always a touchy subject. Natsu could switch from one mood to the next in a split second.

"I didn't really know him, but I think my mother did. I'd actually heard about him from my mother. I sure would've liked to meet him though," Lucy explained with a fond smile on her face. Even though it had brought back memories of her mother, she couldn't deny the warmth that bubbled inside her whenever she remembered how happy her mother always was when she spoke of Igneel. Natsu's voice broke her thoughts.

"You can meet him," the fire mage chirped bubbly. "And maybe I'll be able to meet your mom!" He took Lucy's petit hands into his own and looked her directly in the eyes. Lucy felt a warm blush sweep across her face. "We'll find them one day. I know we will," he said nodding his head. It was like he was making her a promise, and she believed him. They would find them, but how did he know about her mother? Her mind went blank on that subject.

"How do you know that my mom…" Lucy trailed off trying to find the right words. Natsu and his blasted cat chuckled, Happy more obnoxiously than his partner.

"You were mumbling something about her before you broke down. Lucy, if you feel in your heart that she's still out there, like I do with Igneel, then she's out there. What I'm wondering about is what connecting your mom has with Igneel. Why would they disappear on the same day?" Natsu placed his hand on his chin and scrunched up his face in thought. Lucy bit her lower lip softly.

The thought had occurred to her before. Perhaps Layla Heartfilia was actually her birth mother. But then why would she tell Lucy that she wasn't? It never quite made sense to Lucy, but that possibility still stuck in her mind for what seemed like her whole life. Even though she tried e to dismiss the thought, passing it off as impossible, it was the one thought that always rang out the loudest. And now, it was more prominent than ever.

If Layla was her birth mother, that would make her a dragon as well, right? If Lucy was a dragon that meant on of her parents had to be a dragon as well, right? And if her mother was a dragon that would kind of explain why she knew Igneel, _right? _

"Hey, stop looking so down and serious, Luigi!" Natsu called out to her, his smile plastered on his face. Lucy only rolled her eyes at him, ignoring the part where he said the wrong name. She figured it was just a distraction, a way of getting her to try and forget about her worries, a playful and teasing way of cheering her up. "It's pretty late; do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, I have an apartment not too far from the guild," the blonde replied. She watched silently as Natsu stood and stretched out his still muscles, each and every one rippling and flexing deliciously. He extended his hand out to her.

"Come on then, how about I walk you home?" he offered. She blushed as she took his hand and he pulled her up from the floor.

"They liiiiiiike each other!" Happy giggled with that oh so annoying roll of his tongue.

"Oh shut up you annoying feline!" Lucy screeched angrily. "I'll turn you into a pair of nice, warm, SILENT mittens!" she threatened. The Exceed then proceeded to suck up to Natsu saying that Lucy was so mean. Lucy rolled her eyes annoyed and left the small house with a huff and small stomp of her foot. She tried to walk away as fast as she could.

"Hey, wait up, Luce!" Natsu called after her Happy following close behind. He caught up to her quickly enough and he reached out to grab her elbow, something that surprised Lucy. She spun her head around, her eyes locking onto the place where he was holding her, then up to meet his eyes. He quickly let go and apologized.

"I just wanted you to wait for us," the Dragon Slayer explained. "I said that we'd walk you home. You're still unfamiliar with the town, right? You might get lost." Lucy's brown eyes widened briefly. Moments later she cast them onto the ground. Of course! How had she forgotten that she didn't know the way home? Stupid dragon puberty! Stupid hormones making her act without thinking!

"Of course… I- I'm sorry for just leaving like that," Lucy muttered as an apology. Natsu grinned and folded his arms behind his head.

"It's no big deal." Lucy smiled at his words. He was such a nice person. If she didn't know any better she'd say that she'd almost instantly fell in love with him, but that was just ridiculous. Besides, she knew that her hormones were acting up a lot lately, and that was most likely another reason for her recent feelings.

"Why… why are you so nice to me?" Lucy thought out loud accidentally. It surprised her when Natsu answered.

"Well, you're a member of Fairy Tail, so you're my friend. I take care of my friends, I told you that," Natsu responded with slight confusion.

"I know you told me that, but from what it sounds like you don't really get along with Gray. So, why are you being so nice to me?" She didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Well, you seem like a really nice person. You seem so different. I can tell that there's something different about you, but I don't mind. You don't have to tell me what it is if you don't want to." He slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Plus, we have a lot in common. Both our parents disappeared on the same day. And they knew each other, too!" Happy flew over and landed on top of Lucy's head.

"Aye, and you're both looking for your parents, too!" Happy added.

"Yea, with the three of us looking there's no way we won't find them! We'll see 'em again for sure!"

* * *

It had been a week or two since Lucy had joined the Fairy Tail guild. She'd gone on a mission with Natsu and Happy and even formed a team with them. She felt so happy with the way her new life was turning out to be. She'd met some more members of the guild that weren't there when she'd first arrived. There was Lisanna Strauss, the beloved little sister of Mirajane and Elfman. She'd been on a mission when Lucy arrived that first day. She and Lucy had very quickly become great friends. Juvia Lockser was a very talented water mage that Lucy had met recently as well. She was a strange one that talked about herself in the third person and had a strange obsession with Gray, but she really was a nice girl. She also met two other greatly significant people that had been away, four if you counted their Exceeds. Wendy Marvel and Gajeel Redfox were the other two Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. Wendy, accompanied by her white Exceed Charle, was a Sky Dragon Slayer. Gajeel, his Exceed being named Pantherlily, was an Iron Dragon Slayer. Both of their dragon parents had disappeared on the same day as well.

She and Natsu had grown even closer in the short amount of time they spent together. Natsu seemed to constantly be by her side. He'd break into her house and eat all her food, go through her stuff, and he even walked in on her getting out of the shower. That had infuriated her beyond belief. Even so, the two had become best friends. Of course, Levy was still one of Lucy's best friends, too.

Due to Natsu's constant reassurance, Lucy was now thoroughly convinced that she'd be able to find her mother. But, at the moment Lucy simply wanted to get through one of the greatest challenges every young dragon had to face: the Sentaku, or Selection. Lucy was both excited and nervous for her Sentaku. After all, it was going to be the biggest step forward in life… and it was coming up fast.

* * *

**END NOTE: So how was it? Hopefully it's long enough to make up for the short chapter from last time and the amount of time it took e to finally update. I've been listening to my music lately, of course. I'm thinking of writing up a short song-fic for the song Spectrum by Zedd. I love that song! And the Dub Step radio channel on Pandora! I'm hoping to update my other stories here really soon too. So keep an eye out for that! If you'd like to, follow me on twitter and like me on facebook! You'll get updates on what's going on if you do! I also watched the Fairy Tail movie recently! O.O OMG it was the best freaking thing I've ever seen in my life! 3 I loved it! T^T It was soooooo goooooodd! WATCH IT! LOL anyways, Pie for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! **

**~Alice-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/: Sorry it's been such a dreadfully long time. I really have no excuse this time other than I've just been being lazy about updating. That And I haven't been getting on the computer and typing on my ipod is a real pain sometimes. Well, here's the next chapter of My Element! It's short, but it's something, right? I'm not gonna keep you from reading any longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

The time for her Sentaku was approaching fast. She was excited yet nervous. For dragons, their Sentaku meant everything. It determined what kind of dragon they would be in the future; it was what defined them as a dragon.

You see, all dragons are born without an element. You've heard of dragons like the Iron Dragon, Metalicana and the Fire Dragon, Igneel, right? They weren't always an Iron Dragon and Fire Dragon. When dragons are born, they are nothing more than dragons. It is their Sentaku, or Selection, that determines what their element will be. The concept is simple, really. All dragons have a human form and are born in that form. Throughout their life, up until the age of 18, their experiences and surroundings shape them. Most times, though, it's the time in which they experience "puberty" that counts the most.

For dragons, puberty is a bit different. It's a time in which young dragons are prepared for adulthood.

Lucy was going through her puberty now. She had to admit it really sucked. She'd learned about symptoms from a book her mother gave her before she… disappeared. She was feeling her magic fluctuating more and more, which meant that her naturally occurring transformation spell was going to give way soon. She would still be able to use her human form, but she wouldn't be able to control it very well. That was another symptom.

Lucy knew it was approaching soon. She was sitting in her cozy, little apartment looking through her stacks of books. One of them was sure to be the one she was looking for.

"AH-HA!" she shouted joyously. She lifted a leather-bound book from a messy stack of books in front of her. It looked old, worn by many years of use. The cover was decorated with elegant, gold designs that trailed across the cover and curled down the book's spine. It was held shut by a buckle-like clasp.

Lucy stood up and took the book with her, plopping down comfortably on her bed. Her fingers fiddled with the clasp and it opened with a click. She flipped open the cover gently in consideration for the book's delicate bindings. She blew some dust off the page and smiled tenderly. This book was centuries old, given to her by her mother when she was young. It was something that was passed down through the generations of their family, but until now, Lucy had never really known what was so special about it. Looking at the contents, she knew that her mother had known what would come in the future.

_~Contents~_

_Meaning of Sentaku_

_Coming of Age_

_New Magic_

_Handling Emotions_

_Tips and Tricks_

Lucy ran her finger along the page as she read the words.

"Already know what it means, I know that it's happening now, new magic…" She flipped to the page indicated and began reading. "Yeah, surroundings influence what element you get, blah, blah, blah. Ah, each dragon's magic is unique to them alone. Most dragons won't have a solid elemental magic, meaning that it's not just one element or the other, but a type of mixture of all kinds," Lucy read aloud.

"_The process of obtaining a young dragon's new magic isn't something that happens once the Sentaku process is over. It occurs throughout the entire ordeal, causing a difficult and character-building challenge that must be overcome. As stated before in previous chapters, the Sentaku is more than just dragon puberty. It is a series of events that challenge a young dragon, carrying them into adulthood with each trial they overcome."_

A heavy sigh escaped the blonde's lips. That was just what she needed; more difficulties in her life. She briefly wondered if any of the events that were going to occur would put her new friends in danger. The last thing she wanted was to be the source of danger to the first people she'd been willing to get close to in her life, besides her parents, of course.

Lucy's blonde hair whipped around as her head snapped in the direction of her window. Someone was close and no doubt they'd be paying her a visit. The sound of footsteps slowed as they got closer to her home. She quickly began to clean up the mess she had made looking for her precious book, placing the book back in its hidden spot behind the bookshelf that she'd recently discovered. She waited for a knock on the door, but nothing came.

"Hey, Luce! What are you doing?" someone behind her asked. She jumped about five feet off the ground and placed her hand over her frantically racing heart.

"Natsu! Dear lord, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She shot a glare at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer that she'd recently befriended. "What the hell are you even doing here? And… did you come in through the _window_?" she asked bewildered.

"Yup! Sorry if I startled you," Natsu replied scratching the back of his head.

"You idiot! Use the damn door!" she shouted angrily. She immediately gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. Natsu was her friend, and even though he was indeed being an idiot, that didn't mean she could call him one. If she kept that up, she'd lose all her friends faster than she could blink.

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood," the fire mage huffed folding his arms and turning away from her. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a mission with me."

Lucy was confused, to say the least. She had just snapped at him and called him an idiot, but he said nothing of it. She'd been ready to apologize to him, but he blew it off as if it were nothing at all, as if she'd never even said anything.

"S-sorry I called you an idiot…" she mumbled. Natsu turned to her, confusion written on his handsome features.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. I get called an idiot all the time, so it's not a big deal to me. Besides, I've been calling you a weirdo, so I guess we're even." He gave a bright and dazzling grin. Lucy couldn't help but smile back at him. "So about that mission, will you go with me?"

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Happy's high-pitched voice rang out as he flew through the window. He flew over to Lucy and sat on her head pouting. "No one ever counts me!"

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy," Natsu apologized petting his furry partner's head. "So, what do you say, Luce? Wanna go on a mission with us?"

Lucy stayed silent for a moment. She did need the experience. She'd never been on a mission before, so going with Natsu and Happy would be useful. Going with others was safe as opposed to going on her first mission alone. She'd also somehow become very close to the fire breathing idiot and his blue cat. She enjoyed their company.

"Well, what's the mission?" Lucy asked with a bright smile. Natsu handed her the request paper and smiled back at her with a hopeful gaze. "I'll pack my things. Meet me at the guild in fifteen minutes?" she suggested. Natsu's smile stretched into a grin and he jumped with joy, encasing Lucy in a brief hug before diving out her window with Happy following suit.

* * *

**END NOTE: again sorry it's so short. I'm hoping that now that I've managed to update this, some more updates will follow. I've been working on the next chapter of TDM for quite a while now. It's getting there slowly but surely. I actually kinda need to figure out what I need to write since it's been so long. I've forgotten what's going on in the story! XD shame on me, right? Oh, well. It'll be updated sometime within the next week hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you'd like! See ya!**

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
